The Twilight Envoy
by The Shadows of Twilight
Summary: The sunset's golden color, shining in their eyes. The sun’s light… Twilight. And what they didn’t know is that someone was watching. That person, would bring chaos of the unknown. They weren’t out of the fight yet. Takes place after the SSE.
1. Prologue

**The Twilight Envoy**

Prologue

I've heard legends of that person

_How he plunged into enemy territory_

_How he saved his homeland_

_I've heard legends of that person_

_How he traveled the breath of the land, reducing all he touched to rubble_

_I've heard legends of that person_

_I've heard legends of that person_

_Revered by many, I too, revere him_

_Feared by many, I too, fear him_

_Now that person_

_Stands at my side_

_Now that person stands at my side_

_Some of them were once heroes_

_Some, my mortal enemies_

_And as we face each other in battle, locked in combat_

_We shine ever brighter…_

They all stood, proudly on the bluff, knowing what they had done. Once enemies, now friends. Together, they had destroyed the last of the subspace that existed in their realm of light. Beings of light and dark, ridding away of a common enemy. A true example of what they were going to create, what fate was about to befall them. They stared into it, unknowing of what it was. The sunset's golden color, shining in their eyes. The sun's light… Twilight. And what they didn't know is that someone was watching. That person, would bring chaos of the unknown. They weren't out of the fight yet.


	2. The Mystery of Twilight

Chapter 1

"You know something?" a voice came from one the 32 smashers. Thirty-one heads turned to the smasher's direction. "No matter where we went, what challenges faced us," said the smasher, "there seemed to be something very similar to our travels." The crowd all had a confused look on their face. "I mean, what drove us seemed similar, light and dark no matter what side, we stuck together until Tabuu was defeated," continued the smasher, "I could compare it to… the sunset maybe… it seems so… strange… so very… in between… do you get what I mean?" Most of the smashers were still lost. Some shrugged, some pondered his idea, and some just simply said, "Pika!" The smasher just merely shrugged himself and continued his watch upon the sunset.

"Smart kid," an ever-watching voice blurted. "I think… you will be victim numbero uno," chuckled the overseer, "You seem to have a very strong link with some of the more powerful smashers." With that, he began to laugh, "Looks like that's the reason someone decided to give you that name, Link…"

Time passed on the bluff to subspace. Sunset faded into nightfall, and with that, the smashers made their way to wherever.

The angel boy made his way back into the sky.

The Fire Emblem warriors made their way back to the castle.

The king of Dreamland went to his secret castle.

The trainer of pokemon re-started his journey.

The Earthbound boys traveled to many places afar.

The dark lord seemed to disappear.

The giant koopa re-united with his army.

The bounty hunter began to head towards the subspace bomb factory.

The robot started to rebuild his ruined tribe of robots.

The metal knight went off to who knows where.

The master of aura tried to find tranquility.

And the rest all returned to the stadium.

All except The Hero of Time. He went off to discover what the suggestion on the bluff could mean.

And soon enough all that was left on the bluff, was a cardboard box.

Soon, the next morning, The Hero of Time was on his way through the forest. He continued to find this in between force that had driven the 32 smashers together. He started at the alter of the Master Sword and continued on. Creaking through the forest with sticks and leaves creaking along with him. He observed the many features of the tranquil forest, occasionally remembering some of the events of the invasion of subspace. He was glad that he didn't have to worry too much about Primids blasting away at him, but was still cautious for anything that may be in the forest. Time passed. Hours and hours passed by. Soon it was nearly sunset. The Hero of Time found nothing in the forest, nor could he think of anything. He stopped walking for a moment to think about what he was doing. He checked to see if what he was doing was sane, even. Too bad for him that he noticed that the leaves were still creaking and crackling even after he stopped walking. The creaking was repeating fast, he knew someone or something was running up to him. The first movement he made was to put his hand on the Master Sword. The creaking stopped. He knew that whatever was running up to him was smart. "I wouldn't do that," the person said. The Hero of Time instantaneously recognized the voice and whipped around. Zelda. She stood behind him, smiling a warm and soothing smile. The Hero was relived to see Zelda, but slightly embarrassed to realize that he almost through the Master Sword into the fellow triforce member. "What are you doing here?" asked the hero. Zelda's face was soon filled with concern.

"Everyone at the stadium was getting concerned, as you can see, you've been gone for hours. Plus, half of the people there have been very anxious to fight you. Peach and I eventually had to give in to their demands, and come and find you," the princess explained. She walked towards the hero, "Link, you're tired and you've been out here all day, come back to the stadium get some food, go a couple of rounds, enjoy the party. Did you know Kirby's a fabulous cook? He can make food out of pretty much everything. He can even cook up items!"

The hero threw his choices around. He looked at Zelda, then at the sun setting sky. Then he looked at Zelda in the sun setting sky's light. She looked so different in that light. He was confused at what he was seeing. He was reminded of something so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then the next thing he knew was that he was beginning to stare at Zelda.

"Link?" Zelda asked. He soon then asked, "Do you remember… what happened to us before we came to this land?"

Zelda blinked and said, "No… not really… it's kind of hazy…" "Right I can't remember either, I know we have connections to Ganondorf, but that's all I know," followed up the hero, "But… there's something I'm beginning to remember, and the only clue I have is… the sunset. It reminds me of a friend that seems very different from us, but has a very good connection to you and me." The hero's thoughts had now been emptied out to Zelda.

She responded, "Hm… that's some weird thinking you got there, relating a possible past to Twilight," the hero then jumped, "Wait! Say that again!" Zelda was then 100% lost at that statement. She repeated, "Say what again? Hm, that's some weird thinking? Relating a possible past to Twilight? Link you need some rest, come with me back to the stadium. Call me crazy, but I think you've been wandering around a forest alone for six hours."

"Seven! He's been here for seven!" yelled a very annoyed voice from deep within the forest. The duo turned their heads, saw nothing, and then recognized the voice, soon to be bursting with laughter. "Yeah, yeah, laugh at the guy who's been trying to meditate for _seven_ hours, but then rudely interrupted by the occasional leaf creak and/or stick breaking. Whatever, don't come crying when some random thing is attacking you. I'm out." And then the voice faded.

Zelda finally broke from her laughing at said, "Come on follow me, I think we're starting to annoy Lucario,"

"Already and have been for I repeat, seven hours!" yelled back Lucario. "Come on, Link," Zelda said.

"I'm coming" the hero responded. And soon enough, the duo began their walk back to the stadium.

To their unfortunate souls though, Lucario's forewarning had come true. Around them, the sun setting light became stronger. Its golden color became packed and condensed. And soon, shadow began to fall from the sky. Dusk clouds were glooming above him. A would be familiar sight to the duo. "Feeling conflicted, eh Link?" said a voice echoing through the forest.

"Wha…? Who's there?" Link said while equipping his shield and whipping out the Master Sword. Zelda also brought a battle stance.

"You just have to know what this whole sunset thing is about," the voice came again. A shadowy figure dropped from one of the trees. The duo braced themselves. "Fortunately for you, I have the answer to your mystery of Twilight!" the shadow suggested, "And I brought a friend with me to help you solve your problem." The shadow moved his hand into the air. Particles of shadows formed around his hand. It formed the figure of a small unconscious imp like creature. "Though it's quite unfortunate that she can't talk to you right now! Hm… to think of the day when you actually need something from the confused, lonely, mischievous, and quite unfortunate Twilight Princess!"


	3. What's Real, What's Not

Chapter 2:

The golden light raged like fire in the forest. The shadowy figure continued to glare at the duo with the imp he claimed to be the Twilight Princess in his hand. The duo did seem confused a bit, but did not say anything. Though they both knew that they had to save this so-called Twilight Princess.

"…Well? You coming over here?" the shadowy figure asked. "Oh we're coming alright." Zelda confirmed, "We're coming over right NOW!" and with that, she leaped at the shadow backed up with all of her magic.

Oh, but what she didn't know is that the shadow had his own source of magic. All he did was hold up his other hand and let Zelda continue on in his direction. Just when she barely tackled him, she crashed into a wall of very strange magic. She dug her hand into the wall, quite deep. So deep, that her hand was stuck into the magical wall.

What Zelda was feeling when she threw her hand into the wall surprised her. For a moment, her hand felt paralyzed. It then felt frozen in the wall and then she felt small pricks all over her arm. Strange emotions felt like they were being injected into her arm, and then spread throughout the rest of her body. Her body and being felt very different. She felt an emotion of absolutely no hope. Then she felt weighed down with power. She felt as if she was going to explode with power, she was going to have to release. And she very well did. She attempted to jump back and scream. Her yell echoed through the twilight.

Link was, as you could say, concerned about her well being. He ran after Zelda in attempt to save her. He watched helplessly as it appeared to him that her skin was burning in the twilight. It got wrinkled and black and it basically, brought her onto the ground. Her dress turned all shades of yellow and black. And before Link could do anything, she practically burst open turned into little tiny burnt pieces. All that remained, was a small amount of light that continued to go on. But that soon faded into the twilight.

Link stood, about three feet where she was once standing. The twilight vanished, along with the imp claimed to be the Twilight Princess. Link stood with his sword and shield at his side. He stared at where Zelda previously stood. He could now see the shadow very clearly. His expression was very serious, but unconcerned. Link looked at him, and then where Zelda stood. Looked at him, and then back. He looked at him, then back again. He looked at the shadow, and then angrily gripped his shield and sword. High in the air he held the Master Sword and charged at the shadow. As fast as he could he swung the sword at his grinning face. But to no avail, the shadow vanished. Link turned and saw the shadow again. He braced his sword and shield again, but held his anger in knowing that the shadow would repeat his actions.

"You're a very interesting fool," the shadow said, " as fun as it is to see you angry, I must tell you that what you've seen is an illusion. Yes, your expression shows much confusion so I will explain. This environment you just saw, as artistic as it was, was fake. This so-called Twilight Princess, fake. And, yes, what you saw happen to your friend, a dramatization if you will. All it was was an extreme vision of memory wipe and transportation. Yes, I said memory wipe. But no, as much fun as it would be, I didn't wipe her entire memory. I only wiped memories of Twilight and me, nothing else. Yes, she will be confused when she's discovered, but everything will work out in the end. Get that stuck in your head? I'm not repeating it." Link was confused, even more than before. He didn't believe him at first, judging by what he just said.

But now, could care less due his next statement, "Anyway, let me do what came to do, challenge you," and then a blade appeared in the shadow's hand. It was a sword with a very large hand guard with a pattern of black and white bars overlapping themselves. The handle was a dark gold and the curved blade seemed alive with darkness and light flowing through it. It all fit together very well with his underlying black suit beneath what appeared to be a ripped up dark golden cloak. His hood covered the top part of his face. "For you see, Link. The Twilight you saw before was not the same as the Twilight you are about to witness. And if you lose, well… you'll just have to find out," the shadow explained. He placed the sword in a battle stance, raised above his head sticking out at Link and put his other hand out in front of him in such a way that it looked like he was motioning Link to come toward him. Link prepared himself as he saw the shadow dash toward him, but then unwisely dropped his guard when he vanished.

He re-appeared behind Link and threw him back with a burst of force toward the invisible wall that would ruin Link's chance of defeating this shadow. However this force was acting against him. Meanwhile, the shadow was running toward him getting ready to push him even further toward the invisible wall when Link recovered from his pushing. He had to recover and counter the shadow's attack before being thrown off into the wall. The shadow was obviously faster than Link so he had little time. He managed to grasp something with his clawshot, but the shadow was approaching him even faster now.

Link then cleverly threw his gale boomerang at the shadow. He easily dodged it, but the boomerang's wind managed to slow the shadow down. Link quickly recovered and dashed at the shadow as fast as he could. He threw his sword onto the shadow, but the shadow managed to block all attacks. Over and over again their swords clanged together. It was a battle of who got hit first. The shadow was quick and decisive, but Link was just as defendant. They came into a blade lock finally. Both sides exerted great strength. The shadow started to glow with Twilight, his eyes turned deep red.

And the last thing Link knew he saw, was himself in a gold suit that replaced the position of the shadow. He had the same kind of suit, red eyes, a golden shield with red Triforce marks identical to his shield, and the Master Sword was present in his hands. Then Link went flying, overpowered by the Twilight. Defeated, Link came to realize what power this shadow had. He was no shadow; he was nothing like he saw before. A creature of the Twilight. All the power of this force of Twilight had appeared in this creature. This was real. Twilight.

He is Twilight.


	4. The Shadows of Twilight

**Short chapter.**

Chapter 3:

Dawn was approaching. A man in a golden suit was approaching the Town of the Smashers, located below the stadium. He saw the town was bright, as if something was so important that everybody was needed. The man chuckled at this. He walked through the center of the town, coming up to the stadium that seemed to be active. He grinned as he approached the stadium, coming closer and closer. He now was at the door. It flung open. The man jumped back as the door opened and saw three people. One, a pink fluff ball. Kirby. Another, a tall man with a blue cape and a sword put at his side. Marth. And the other, the blue creature that seemed forever restless. Lucario. The three stared at the man, and the man stared back.

"Hey Link! Where you been?! It's been what? A day?! Aw, it doesn't matter, come on in we were just coming to get you!!!" a very hyper Kirby shouted.

"Wait, Kirby," Lucario asked. An annoyed looked appeared on Kirby's face, "Link, what happened? I didn't seem to notice you look too much like you were in a rush to get here. Why didn't you seemed rushed to get here? Why is your suit gold?" Lucario asked with a declined tone towards the last question.

"HEY! Does it MATTER?! He's here NOW! Get him in!" Kirby yelled with an anxious tone, "Come on, come on, come on!" Kirby repeated while yanking on the man's arm.

"Hey Kirby! Let go! I can walk you know!" the man yelled, "Link, you talk! Now come on!" Kirby 'encouraged'. The man was dragged across the hallway while Lucario and Marth followed trying to catch up. "Come on! Can't you walk! Hurry up!" Kirby complained, "I would if you'd let GO!" the man yelled back. "Never mind!" Kirby said as he refused to let go. Somehow, he managed to drag the man up fifty floors up to the top. "Come on!" Kirby yelled as he burst through the door. All attention turned to Kirby, the man and the other two gasping for breath. The man got up after the relentless dragging was over. "Link, come over here! I'm not carrying you this time!" Kirby screeched.

"Kirby…" the princess of toadstools said in a very quite serious tone. "Oh all right," he responded. "Link, I'm sorry to say this, but… here, let me show you," the princess remarked. The man walked over to where the princess motioned him. Someone was occupying a bed. Young, yet pale, she lay, motionless. The man stared in horror at the figure. It was who it expected, Zelda. Her arms were crossed, her face was pale, and the skin was cold to the touch. "Link… she's… gone, no life at all," the princess said. A mark of three triangles lay on her hands and the man motioned to touch it. And so when he touched it, the very same mark shined through his glove. Both marks began glowing. A deep gold enchanted both bodies. The man's eyes began to glow with this same color, and the light could easily be seen through Zelda's. Everyone stepped back in surprise when the mark of the three triangles surrounded both of them. The man looked at Zelda with the final aura surrounding him. Zelda also gained the final aura. The golden light began to become unstable and the triforce began to fall apart. Bursts of light exploded around the symbol. Everyone gazed at the spectacle. Up until the two were thrown of the balcony. Mid-air in the stadium they floated. They both stared an emotionless stare. Everyone ran to the balcony and watched. The man pulled his sword out and Zelda presumed a battle stance. They stared, and then leaped.

Everyone took cover as fast as they could, knowing the clash could be catastrophic. Everyone feared the worst as they listened. Nothing. One peaked back up and looked the two. They stared in awe at what they just saw. Both the man and Zelda took a stance that looked like they had just been stabbed. And indeed they had been. Behind them, floated the flying Star Warrior. Meta Knight. All three fell toward the stadium. And if you asked anyone in the crowd besides Kirby if they had heard someone else say, "Alright, Meta Knight!" they'd agree.

Everyone rushed down to the stadium floor. The pink of dawn rose. Of course, the blue hedgehog arrived first followed by most of everyone else. "Hey, what happened? Are they okay?" someone asked. Lucario re-assured them saying that their auras had returned to normal. "Meta Knight, what happened?" Lucario asked. All he said was, "You are the Twilight and the shadows. The Darkness of Twilight. You are the Shadows of Twilight…" and then he fell to ground, swept with exaustion.


	5. Decisive and Discovered

Chapter 4:

"Hey!" a high-pitched voice echoed through his head. "Hey!" it said again, "Hey! HEY!" He saw a bright light in the void he appeared to be in. Color returned to his sight. In front of him, there was a boy in green clothing with a sword and shield attached to his back, similar to his wardrobe. He also saw a yellow fairy floating around the boy.

"Ughh…" he groaned. "Hey, Toon, I think he's waking up!" the fairy said. The fairy flew over to him. "Hey! Wake up!" it screeched.

"Gahhh!!!!" he said flying back now fully awake. He jumped into a wall while doing so.

"He's awake!" the fairy yelled excitedly, "Now… where are we?! We want answers! Come on spill it out!"

"Hey, Ciela get back over here," the boy asked.

"No. Tell me where we are! Hey, Toon let go of me! No! Take me to your leader!" the fairy said while being muzzled.

"Sorry about that… she's a little… um… worried," the boy apologized.

He merely grinned and said, "Not a problem. I would feel the same way. Actually, I do."

"Whatddya mean?" the boy asked.

"I mean that I'm a bit 'worried' myself too," he said in a serious tone. He jumped up and looked around. It looked like a small hut. Outside, he could see the forest.

"Oh, great," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, HEY!" the loud and annoying voice screeched. "Kirby, shut up," Meta Knight responded.

"Wow, you're good. Your eyes aren't even open!" Kirby said.

"You have no idea," Meta Knight moaned.

"Yo Link! Wake up! I want a brawl! Nice show by the way," Kirby screeched again.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you," the gold Link said.

"Hey, Zelda! Good news. You're not dead yet!" Kirby screeched again.

"Yeah, great news Kirby," she responded.

"Yippee! You're all awake! I'm telling the others!" Kirby made on last final screech while exiting the room.

"Yeah, you do that," the gold Link said, "Ugh… does anyone know what happened last night?"

"Nope, nothing," the two said in unison.

"I remember flying towards the stadium because of some really bright lights, but then there's a blank spot," Meta Knight said.

"The last thing I remember is coming to find you, Link, then I went blank. Something's telling me though that I was dead," Zelda followed up.

"And the last thing I remember was seeing you on a bed all ready for a coffin," the gold Link lied.

"Hm… I hope the others will be of more help," Zelda said.

"Yeah…" the gold Link responded, "that would be great…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this strait, you saw me get attacked by the shadow, watched me fall to my doom, and got me back here?" he asked.

"Yep, saw the whole thing. I would have stepped in to help, but I didn't want to get attacked by that thing after what he did to that girl," the boy said.

"Makes sense," he said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"I don't… really know," the boy said, "But Ciela here calls me Toon,"

"Toon? Kind of an odd name, but it works! I'm Link," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Link," Toon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I did what?" the gold Link asked.

"You heard me, you brought Zelda back from the dead," Marth said, "And then you nearly killed her again if it wasn't for Meta Knight."

"Weird," the gold Link said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened to me?" Zelda asked.

"We found you dead, and then when Link came back, he brought you back to life and then almost killed you again. That's when Meta Knight stepped in." Peach told her.

Zelda blinked. "That's… confusing," she stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's what I did?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, you swooped down and prevented Link and Zelda from killing each other. And then when you landed, you told me 'You are the Twilight and the shadows. The Darkness of Twilight. You are the Shadows of Twilight.' That's when you passed out." Lucario stated.

"Hm… why'd I say that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Who knows…" Lucario added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quickly! I've got to get back to the stadium!" Link said while dashing through the forest.

"Coming!" Toon responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the word?" Marth asked.

"They have absolutely no recollection of what happened last night. Nothing at all. All we know is that Link showed up in a golden suit that morning, came up to Zelda's room, and brought her back to life with a giant spectacle and then almost killed her again and then Meta Knight swoops in out of nowhere and stops the two from doing anything they may regret," Peach responded.

"That's all?" Marth asked while walking over to a nearby window.

"Yep," Peach responded.

"And you're sure that Link showed up that night and he's in the infirmary right now?" Marth asked while staring out the window.

"Yeah, why?" Peach returned.

"Call me crazy, but I see another Link outside, and that one's wearing a green suit rather than a gold one," Marth said.

"What?!" Peach screamed while running to look out the window. She observed two beings at the village gate. "But that can't be possible! Link's down there, but…" Peach was cut off.

"…But there's another one in the stadium…" someone that wasn't Marth said behind Peach.

"*Gasp*" Peach let out. She whipped around. The gold Link was there. Marth had his sword on the handle of the Falchion.

The gold Link opened his eyes, red as fire, "Heh, heh. So? Which one is the real Link? The one with the gold suit staring you down? Or the one outside the gate right now?"

"Stay back!" Marth warned.

"I wouldn't worry Marth, I'm not coming any closer. I don't have to," the gold Link said, "The Shadows of Twilight is my ally! I don't need to move a muscle." Just then the gold Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a small rock. It was glowing with all shades of yellow and black. It had a glassy texture. The gold Link put it away. "Such power this small jewel has, you have no idea how powerful it can be. Get this, did you know I could take the Twilight right out of you with this rock and utilize it for myself? It's quite awesome," the gold Link said, "All I have to do is defeat you, slight flaw though. As you can see, I look nothing like Link, with the gold suit and everything. Doesn't matter that much though. Did you see how easily you were fooled? I thought I would have to come up with a big explanation for the gold suit, but you just pushed it aside."

"That's what Meta Knight must have been talking about," Marth realized, "The Shadows of Twilight is what Meta Knight said before he fainted! You were trying to use The Shadows of Twilight on Zelda the entire time! Zelda was never dead, just… hidden."

"Smart, but you do realize that I can't let you tell anyone this so…" the gold Link said while retrieving the Master Sword, "No one will ever know that you're a fake!"


End file.
